Nur einmal noch
by Balinese
Summary: Ein letztes Mal... der Abschied Ran/Yohji


Nur einmal noch  
  
WeißKreuz-Songfiction  
Disclaimer: Kein einziger Charakter aus WK gehört mir, sondern die Rechte liegen bei Koyasu Takehito und dem Rest von Project Weiß (Miki-samaaaaa!!). Das Lied und die Lyrics stammen von Rosenstolz und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. (Hört euch das Lied an, ich liebe es)  
Kommentar: Eine FanFiction von mir, die mir gefällt *Wunder gibt es immer wieder*sing* Auch wenn ich die nochmal neu schreiben musste, weil mein PC mich an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht hatte, als er beim erstenmal kurz vor Schluss der FF neu starten musste und ich nicht gespeichert hatte -_- Na ja, viel Spaß dann  
Pairing: Ran/Yohji  
  
  
Nur einmal noch  
  
// Nur einmal noch deine Lippen spür'n, Küsse wie Honig auf meiner Seele!   
nur einmal noch   
diesen Abgrund spür'n   
ganz ohne Fallschrim   
wie ein Blatt im Wind //  
  
  
Yohji POV  
  
Ich wusste es, von Anfang an. Nie würdest du mir gehören.Und nun ist der Tag gekommen. Der Tag an dem du mich verlässt.  
  
Aber die letzten Jahre hast du nicht verschwendet. Du hast deine Rache bekommen und schließlich ist auch sie wieder aus dem Koma erwacht.  
Ich habe dich beobachtet, als du sie im Arm gehalten hast. Du hast gelächelt. Ein wirkliches, ein wahres Lächeln. Ein glückliches Lächeln. Für mich hast du nie so gelächelt. Ich habe dich nie glücklich machen können.   
  
Ich kann mich noch genau an damals erinnern, als ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe. Ich war Ken und Omi zu Hilfe gekommen, während du mit ihnen gekämpft hast. Du hattest dich wirklich gut geschlagen, aber auf meinen Angriff warst du nicht vorbereitet. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte ich dich in meinen Drähten gefangen. Diese Zeit hatte ich genutzt, dich genau zu betrachten.  
Tiefrote Haare, die unmissverständlich klar machen, dass du etwas ganz besonderes bist. Blasse, weiße Haut, die dich selbst im blutigen Kampf anmutig wirken lässt.  
Violette Augen, die mich in diesem Moment voller Hass durchbohrten und mich nie wieder loslassen sollten.   
Hätte ich gewusst, dass du mich so verlassen würdest, hätte ich dich damals nicht gehen lassen. Hätte dich weiter in den silbernen Drähten gefangen gehalten. Denn nie wieder sollte ich solche Kontrolle über dich haben.  
  
  
// Nur wer dich sah' - kann mich versteh'n   
du kamst mir nach und ich blieb steh'n   
nur wer dich fühlt - kennt deine Haut   
ein langer Blick - der keinem traut   
nur wer dich schmeckt - kennt das Gefühl   
dass man ewig gieren will   
nur wer dich sieht - kennt auch die Macht   
erstarrte Flammen in der Nacht //  
  
  
Ich war überrascht zu hören, dass Kritker dich gehen lässt. Wahrscheinlich hat Omi einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen. Er ist dabei Persia's Platz einzunehmen, aus dem Kleinen wird noch etwas Großes werden.   
Er hatte gesehen wie glücklich du mit deiner Schwester bist und er weiß, dass du uns nie verraten würdest. Also hat er dir dein Leben zurückgegeben.   
Uns, Weiß, wirst du nie verraten, aber was ist mit mir?  
  
Und nun ist es soweit. Du bist gekommen, um deine letzten Sachen abzuholen und ich stehe hier in deiner Tür und sehe dir dabei zu.   
Noch einmal schaust du dich in deinem Zimmer um, ob du auch nichts zurücklässt.  
Mich schaust du nicht an. mich willst du zurücklassen, nicht wahr?  
  
Wenn du heute gehst, werde ich dich nie wieder sehen. Du willst mit ihr ein neues Leben beginnen, weit weg von uns. Weit weg von den Sünden und der Schuld, aber sie wirst du nie vergessen können. Und das weißt du, aber du verdrängst es.  
  
Ich werde dich vermissen, Aya... Ran  
  
  
// Nur einmal noch deine Lippen spür'n, Küsse wie Honig auf meiner Seele!   
nur einmal noch   
diesen Abgrund spür'n   
ganz ohne Fallschrim   
wie ein Blatt im Wind //   
  
  
Aya POV  
  
Ich bin nervös, lasse mir jedoch nichts anmerken. Die ganez zeit schons tehst du dort im Türrahmen und beobachtest mich. Dein Schweigen ist ungewöhnlich, aber verständlich.  
Du bist enttäuscht, dass ich gehe. Nein, mehr noch...  
In deinen Augen sehe ich Wut, Schmerz.  
Bedeute ich dir so viel?  
  
Ein letzter Blick versichert mir, dass ich nichts vergessen habe. Nun kann ich dem nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen. Es ist so weit. Zeit für das Lebewohl.   
Es erfordert mehr Kraft, als ich dachte, mich letztendlich zu dir umzudrehen und dir in die Augen zu blicken. Du scheinst selbst überrascht zu sein, dass mein Blick nun auf dir ruht, denn innerhalb eines Augenblickes sind deine Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. Du konntest mich die letzten zwei Stunden ansehen, warum nicht jetzt? Sieh mich noch einmal an.  
  
Ich gehe einige Schritte auf dich zu, so dass ich direkt vor dir stehe. Noch immer starrst du unten, doch als ich meine Finger unter dein Kinn lege, schauen mich deine Augen wieder gefolgsam an. So viele Emotionen liegen in ihnen verborgen und alle sind auf mich gerichtet. Wut, dass ich dich verlasse. Schmerz, dass ich dich alleine lassen werde. Angst, dass du ohne mich nicht Leben kannst. Trauer, dass der Traum vom 'für immer' zerstört wurde.  
  
Genau aus diesem Grund, trägst du sonst deine Sonnenbrille. Augen sind die Spiegel der Seele und deine liegt so offen vor mir. Du hast keine Angst mehr, dass ich sie zerbreche, ich habe es bereits getan, als ich dir sagte, dass ich gehe.   
  
  
// Jetzt bist du hier und ziehst dich aus   
ich werd zum Stier und du zur Maus   
ich halt dich fest - kannst nicht entflieh'n   
nehm dir den Rest der Pfantasien   
du bidt der Mann - der mich entfacht   
bist der Abend - ich die Nacht   
ich bin das Tor zur Seligkeit   
schneeweisse Schwinge in Ewigkeit //  
  
  
Worte sind zwischen uns nicht mehr nötig. Kein anderer kennt uns so gut, wie wir uns gegenseitig. Diesmal bist du es, der die Distanz zwischen uns schließt. Deine Lippen legen sich auf meine und deine Arme schlingen sich um meinen Nacken. Ich erwidere den Kuss und nehme schließlich wieder überhand, als ich mit meiner Zunge zwischen seine Lippen gleite. Ich halte ihn fest in meinen Armen. Wir beide wissen, dass dies unser letzter Kuss sein wird, doch nur einmal noch...  
  
Ich habe die Augen geschlossen, doch als etwas warmes meine Wangen berührt, komme ich nicht umher, sie wieder zu öffnen. Ich blicke direkt in das tiefe Grün deiner Augen, doch sie sind verschleiert. Tränen perlen deine Wange hinunter. Dieser Moment dauert nur wenige Sekunden an, doch er brennt sich in mein Gedächtnis ein.  
  
Ich habe nicht aufgepasst und das nutzt du. Du reißt dich von mir los und verschwindest aus meinem Blick. Ich höre wie die Tür nach außen zufällt und weiß, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen werde.  
Bedeute ich dir wirklich so viel?  
  
Ich werde dich vermissen, Yohji...  
  
  
// Nur einmal noch deine Lippen spür'n, Küsse wie Honig auf meiner Seele!   
nur einmal noch   
diesen Abgrund spür'n   
ganz ohne Fallschrim   
wie ein Blatt im Wind //  
  
  
OWARI  
  
Balinese/Yohji 


End file.
